Second chance at childhood
by HGxSS Always
Summary: The twins latest prank on Snape, made end up giving Snape a chance at a happy and loving childhood. On hold
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

It was the final day of term at Hogwarts during Harry's fourth year, before everyone got ready to leave Fred and George wanted to do a going away prank on Professor Snape. They made there way to the dungeons to Snape's classroom after "borrowing" the Marauder's map from Harry. "Quick before Professor Git comes back." Fred said as they re-labelled Snape's potion supplies "to bad we wouldn't see it." George said as he replaces Snape's potion supplies with different supplies. They took a couple minutes before finished messing up the potion supplies and made they way back to the outside to catch the Hogwarts express.

Snape returned to his office to make-up some potion he sells as a little side hobby to make a little extra money, he decided to get a little start before going to the end of the year staff meaning. He grabbed a few ingredients and bringing it to a boil then starting to added some of the ingredient to the potion and large explosion of smoke ingofed Snape.

A few minutes later everyone Hogwarts staff member were waiting for Snape to arrive in the Great Hall "This isn't like Severus to be late." Minerva said "I agree, Snape must have lost track time. Minerva would you please if you don't mind could you please go and get Severus." Dumbledore said Minerva gives him a nod and leaves the great Hall and hand over to Snape office.

"Where am I... Mummy and daddy are going to be so mad at me." a tiny little about six years old Version of Snape panicking to himself looking around at the unfamiliar environment as fear begins to over take him about the though of his parents and getting in to trouble he begins to shaking in fear as he hears the sounds of footsteps heading towards him and then a knock at the door "Severus, the meaning started a few minutes ago." said Minerva. How does she know my name? Snape said panicking as he tires to find a place to hide as Minerva knocked even louder "Severus, are you in there!" Minerva yells this time.

Snape curls up into a ball shaking and covering his hears, as Minerva walks inside and Snape frozen in fear she found him he knew he was trouble he tired to make a fun for it but Minerva caught him. "Please... I be a good please... Sorry please." Snape said in tears looking up at Minerva as she looks back in shock, confused and sadness at the small child "Severus.?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Snape looked up at Minerva shaking with fear he knows he is in big trouble now and he closed his eye waiting to be hit as he whimpers in sadness. Minerva looked down at the frightening little child with confusion and sadness "Don't be afraid dear, its okay." Minerva said pulling him into a comforting hug, Snape let out a small scream of fright before calm down feeling Minerva embracing hug which confused him as no one shown this type or any type of comfort is his whole life. "Shh shh... Its okay sweetheart don't worry." Minerva said softly as she gently rub his back and his head as he cries into Minerva's shirt. Minerva felt her heartbreaking as Snape is in tears and still filled with fear, she never see Snape shed a single tear or show any signs of fear the whole time she knew him. It turned her stomach wondering who or what terrorize Snape to this degree.

Minerva didn't know what to do or say, Snape seems to have no idea who she is or where he is. She begins to think about going to Dumbledore for help to get Snape back to normal. Snape looks up still a little shaking but tried to calm himself so far this lady seems nice "How do you know my name? Am I'm in trouble? Please don't tell my parents I was here please." Snape said giving her pleading puppy dog eye hoping it would work. Minerva gives him a little smile "Your not in any trouble I promise you that. And well, this will probably sound hard to believe but your are actually a grown man but something happen and now your a kid again." Minerva said trying her best to explain it as Snape looks up at her like she some crazy lady.

"I know its sound very non believable but its true okay. You don't remember me about I'm Minerva McGonagall. I'm going to take you to meet Albus Dumbledore don't worry he is very nice, will go and see if he can help again Sweetheart." Minerva said kneeing down to Snape eye level and speaking very gently to him. Snape's minded was running like crazy worrying if he should trust Minerva or not besides his parents he doesn't know many adult, but so far Minerva has been very nice but he also believed it to be a trick and he realizes he can't escape her so he just nods and takes her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I dont own Harry Potter.

* * *

Snape is holding on to Minerva's hand as he is being taken up the doors of the Great Hall, on the way there Snape was trying to take in everything around him but it was to much to take in. Minerva stopped at the front doors of the great Hall wondering if she should bring Snape inside and possible overwhelm the child with all the Strangers or have him waited here for her to return she took a moment to think about it "Severus, wait here okay sweetie." Minerva said gently giving him a smile still finding it hard to said Severus in the same sentence as sweetie, Snape looks up with worry "Okay" "Your don't in trouble okay, I'm going to get Dumbledore to make you adult again just wait here okay." Minerva said softly as she walks inside the Great Hall.

"Minerva, have you found Snape." Dumbledore asked "yes-but there's a problem Dumbledore. Severus was... well he is a child. He has no memory of me or anything about Hogwarts." Minerva said as her fellow staff look at her in disbelief "Snape is a child? I got to see this." Flitwick said as he gets up "Flitwick, stop! Snape is scared he was completely frightening of me, having to many stranger might scared him." Minerva said as few professor look in confusion. "Snape was shy when he first arrival at Hogwarts, take me to see him." Dumbledore said as he gets up and follows Minerva out of the Great Hall.

"Snape, this is Dumbledore don't be scared." Minerva said as Snape shacks a little as Dumbledore knee down to Snape's eye leave "Hello, young man I'm Dumbledore. Its means somehow your a child a again. I'm going to fix that." Dumbledore said softly as he takes out his wand as Snape looks at the wand with fright as his mother would sometimes put jinxs on him when he was bad "please I'll be good, Min Min- that lady promise no trouble. No hurt magic please." Snape said looking at Minerva pleading and hoping for help as Minerva looks back cursing who every did this to Snape when he was young. "Relax my dear boy, I'm not going to hit you. I'm just going to turn you back to a adult." Dumbledore said holding Snape in a hug as he cast the spell but nothing happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writernote - thank for everyone reviewing and following and to everyone enjoying.

* * *

Minerva looked down in shock seeing that Snape is still a child "did it work? I don't feel any different, everything looks the same am I a small person as a adult?" Snape looked up at Dumbledore and Minerva. "Unfortunately your still a child I'm a affair." Dumbledore said "What those that mean." Snape said looking worrying hoping doesn't have to live with his parents. "I don't know, hoping this will wear off soon. Or you have to grown-up again." Dumbledore said as gets back up and looks at Minerva "Take Severus, to the Hospital wing, I will get Madam Pomfrey to check him over." Dumbledore said as Snape looks down a little frightening "Don't worry Severus, Poppy is are school nurse is a sweet lady." Dumbledore said looking down at Snape giving him a smiling before returning to the Great Hall.

Minerva talks Snape hand leading him to hospital wing, "So can I still live here if I'm still little." Snape said with a little hope in his voice "Well, this is a school and we will be heading home after today since the term just finish." Minerva said "Can I go to school here, please don't send me back home." Snape said almost pleading as Minerva looks down with sadness "Unfortunately your not of age let and you already finish Hogwarts so I'm sorry." Minerva said as they enter the hospital wing just as Dumbledore arrived with Poppy " He is a cute one isn't he." Poppy said smiling at Snape as he looks up in confusion "I'm not cute, I'm a ugly waste of space a mistake that should have borted" Snape thought to himself as that what his parents told him.

"I'm Madam Pomfrey, if you do not remember me. Now I going to giving you a little check up okay." Poppy said as she leads Snape to a hospital and bed, "I'm going to have to look at over you okay. Can you take you shirt off please." Poppy said as Snape takes it off and the three adult were frozen in shock as Snape's body revealed multitude of sore, burns and bruise all over his body. Minerva was in some tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Poppy finished up her check up on Snape finding out he dangerously underweight for a kid is age in fact she could see the outline of some of bones like his chest and rib cage through his skin. Minerva was talking very softly and comforting asking Snape questions about who did these horrible things to him in which Snape refused to reply getting angry and upset with her, Minerva hugs the fright child telling him that everything will be okay as Poppy returned with some food for Snape "here you go, dear." Poppy said as Snape eyed the food wondering if this was really for him as he looks up to Poppy and Minerva who both smiled "yes, it is your food." Minerva said.

To there sadness Snape only ate about quarter of the food on the plate, before telling them that he was full. Minerva headed outside of the hospital wing with Dumbledore as Poppy watches Snape "Albus, what are we going to do about Severus if he doesn't return to normal? Also where the hell are his parents I swear there going to wish to be at you know who mercy then mine after I'm done with them." Minerva said with pure hate. "I don't know Minerva, I will guess the Weasleys will be a good place. Having him enjoy a childhood before it wears off or when he grows up naturally, as of his parents, no idea" Dumblerdore said.

"The Weasleys? Albus yes the Weasleys are the friendliness people I know, but I hated to said it but they can barely afford for there family already they probably can't afford a another child." Minerva said feeling horrible for saying it but Snape might be to hard on them. "Relax, Minerva. If there willing to take Severus then his school pay check will be sent to them as well as a some money for them as payment for looking after him. I will go a send a owl requesting Molly and Arthur to come to the school tomorrow." Dumblerdore said as he heads out to write a letter.

After about a hour or so later Snape was shacking and crying in flight as he was having a nightmare "daddy, please... I'm be good no daddy please." Snape crys in a corner covering his face as his drunk father starts hitting "oww, daddy please your hurting me." "shut up you little bastard." Tobias said hitting him. "Sev, wake up your having a nightmare." Poppy said trying to wake him up. Snape wakes up sweating and in fright as Poppy pulls him into a hug as slowly hums to him, as Snape struggles to escape for her as she rubs his back. "Its okay, dear." Poppy said.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Sleep didn't come easy for Snape waking up form night terrors a couple times during the night, he had a very scare one about some scary looking guy without a nose trying to fine him. His nightmare were getting so bad that Poppy had to give him a dreamless potion to help him sleep better. Poppy didn't at first want to use it because its not really heavy to take it for sleeping especially for someone so young, after taking it Snape so fell asleep peacefully. Few of the other staff took a peek at Snape sleeping not believing he is actually child "Damn, I'm still the smallest Professor." Filius said Jokingly as Poppy and Minerva look back with a little anger at his joke.

In Dumbledore was inside his office, as Molly and Arthur arrived be the floo network "What did my boys do this time? Was it Fred? George? Ron?" Molly said fill with her motherly rage. "No, this has nothing to do with your sons." Dumberdore said a little afraid of Molly's anger. "No, not Ginny. She was such a good young lady." Molly said with disbelief and sadness. "Relax, my dear Molly. Your children didn't do anything wrong. You see a Snape was in accident and is now a child, for how long we don't know. I do believe it would be good for Severus, to have a good childhood this time." Dumbledore said.

Arthur and Molly looked at Dumbledore with shock and concern "this time? What do you mean." Arthur said raising a eyebrow as Dumbledore look down in sadness "I mean, that last time he had a life no one deserves." Dumbledore said with a heavy heart "No, you don't mean?" Molly said almost speechless as Dumbledore only nods. "I know its probably to much to ask, but would you give Snape a childhood that every child deserved. If you are worried about money problems don't year, I will give you some money to look after him." Dumbledore said hoping they will agree to take him.

Molly was already wiping tears off her face think about what horrible life Snape had as a child, hell even his adult life was horrible. Dumbledore beings to walk outside "I'm going to head outside, I will give you two privacy to make up her mind." he said preparing to leave as Molly stops him "No, I made up my mind. We will take him." Molly said as Arthur nods taking his wife's hand "Yes, we will. Can you take us to see him now." Arthur said.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Poppy arrived back to the hospital wing to cheek on Snape bringing in breakfast for him, which once again Snape ate very little of it but quickly ate it almost like he thought she was going to take it away from him. Minerva was is downstairs in Snape living quarters gather up a few of his personal supplies, putting a charm on his clothes to fix his now smallier size and brought the supplies upstairs overjoyed that the Weasleys agreed to look after Snape till this wears off.

Dumbledore arrive bringing Molly and Arthur to the hospital wing, even though they were both informed about Snape its still came to a shock seeing how small he is now "he's adorable." Molly said running over to give him a hug scaring Snape as he falls off is hospital bed shaking with fright hiding behind Poppy as Molly looks back in sadness for scaring him "sorry, dear didn't mean to scare you. I'm Molly." she said waving to the small child.

"Snape, my dear boy. Molly and Arthur Weasley are going to take care of you, I know your past Severus and I promise you that they will take care of you and are nothing like your parents." Dumbledore said as Snape comes out from hiding behind Poppy to look at Molly and Arthur with confusing "Why? Why would anyone want me I'm nothing but a mistake." Snape said looking at the Weasleys with no emotion just confusion as Molly cries a little giving Arthur a hug.

"Because we want to make sure your happy and healthy childhood like everyone child deserve." Arthur said only confusing Snape more. "Sweetheart its okay were not going to hurt you." Molly said softly as Snape looks at them square in the eyes for few seconds whispering something after few moments Snape smiles "okay, you have a good hearts. But I still don't know" Snape said smiling as Dumbledore looks over in confusing ether Snape still has all his adult magic or he already knows Legilimency at a early age.

"So will you come with us, I promise you nothing bad will happen to you." Molly said smiling as Snape looks up "Its doesn't matter what I want" Snape said "Well, what do you want." Arthur said as Snape is taking by this question thinking long and hard "I don't know, I guess I will go with you" Snape said. After saying his goodbye Molly and Arthur took Snape back to the burrow, outside Snape seeing a teen-age redhead girl working in a garden as she walks over to greet them "Dad? Mum who's this?" Ginny said as Snape looks at her with confusing before running to her giving her a hug crying out "Lily?" Snape said.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Ginny looks down at the slightly familiar looking little boy who's has her in tight hug, making her uncomfortable but also confused at the same time as the boy lets her go. "Lily. Don't you recognize me? Its me your best friend, I'm Sev." Snape said looking up at Ginny smiling. Snape was at first very scared about everything that has happen but was thrilled to have his best friend with him, hoping she still would want to be friends with him even after now he a little kid again and she a big kid. "Sev? You mean Severus Snape?" Ginny said getting even more confused thinking if this was a child of his or something like that, that only lead to more questions like what woman would ever been with Snape. "Yes, Lily. Its me, don't you remember me I'm your best friend Sev." Snape said looking up at Ginny smiling "I'm sorry about I'm not Lily, I'm Ginny." Ginny said as Snape looks down and kicks some dirt feeling embarrassed.

Molly and Arthur watched the scene unfold feeling upset and concern for the child, it was the first time any of them seen Snape this happy when he was confused about Ginny and to see the smile disappear to his normal expression was upsetting "Severus, this is are daughter Ginny." Molly said putting a hand on his shoulder letting him now that everything is okay, making Snape still feeling uncomfortable with this comfort. "Sorry, Sorry. Ginny please I'm sorry." Snape said this time making Ginny feel more uncomfortable, confused and this very concern. "Its okay, Sev." Ginny said smiling "Its Severus or Snape to you, only Lily can call me Sev." Snape said looking at Ginny with a little anger. Not really shocking Ginny as this was how she normally seen Snape acted as a professor.

"I'm sorry Professor. What happen to you?" Ginny said as Snape looks up confused when she referred to him as professor "lets take him inside first, gets your brothers so we can tell everyone in person all at once." Arthur said "I think Fred, George and Ron are outbreak and Percy is inside." Ginny said saying Percy with a hint of disgust in her voice. "Ginny do get the twins and Ron, but don't say anything about Severus." Molly said as Ginny nods to go and get them as Molly and Arthur lead Severus inside there home, there home was way more colorful, warm and nice compared to Spinner End's which was old, dark and dirty and was in a bad neighborhood.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Snape looks at the ground with embarrassment and feeling very uncomfortable with five another members of Weasley family looking down at him.

"Mum who's" George said.

"Bart." Fred said after they were just brought inside by Ginny just a few moments ago, the name calling didn't even bother Snape at all his parents called him every name under the sun so much that it doesn't bother him.

"Ferd, George! You better behalf yourself! This young man will be staying with us for a while and you. You all will treat him the same we treat family and friends." Molly said as Snape hide behind her and Arthur.

"Its come." Arthur said smiling at Snape trying to get him out of hiding as Ginny also smiles giving him a small wave. "Here let me introduce you to everyone." Arthur said taking the Snape hand and walking him for to the family. "This here is Percy." he said.

Snape looked up at Percy, there was something about him and the way he looked back at Snape, made Snape feel uncomfortable. "Hello." Percy said shaking Snape's hand.

"These two are the twins Fred and George." Arthur said, the twins looked down and smiling down at Snape.

"Hello how." Fred said.

"Are you." George said, Snape smiled a little and there childish way of completely each sentence. "I'm good, I guest." Snape.

"You, already now are daughter Ginny." Molly said as Ginny smiles giving him a hug.

"And this here is Ron." Molly said as Ron shakes Snape hand.

"Mum, who is this kid and why does he look like Snape? He's a child of his?" Ron then quickly shakes the idea of Snape being with woman out of his head.

"Its Professor Snape, Ron!" Arthur said.

"To answer you question Ron, this is Professor Snape." Molly said as the family (excluding Ginny) looked back with disbelief and shock.

"No, way." Ron said.

"How?" Percy said.

"Some accidental in his lab, Professor Dumbledore tried to help him but nothing work." Arthur said. As the family looks in shock and twins tried there best to hide the guilt on there face.

"So, Snape will being staying with us till ether this wears off or he grow's naturally." Molly said, seing the looks of disappointment on her son's face and hearing the groan about it. "I don't care what you thing. Snape is staying with us out of story." Molly said as takes Snape upstairs taking him to a guest bedroom which was Charlies old room as Arthur brought up his suitcase to his room.

"Super will be ready in a little while." Molly said as she helps pack his clothes away and notices the look on Snape's face "Don't you worry about them, love." Molly said.

"Its not that, its just why do you have some many child if were just a worth waste of space." Snape said.

"Sweetheart," Molly said giving Snape a hug "look what ever your parents said to you, isn't true okay." Molly said.

"Molly, right." Arthur said.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Snape was busy finishing up with packing away all his stuff, it wasn't that much a couple of blacks robes, a few books which Snape tried reading but didn't fine them the least bit interesting and a picture book with a few pictures of Lily inside of it. A small tear rolls down his face, wondering where Lily is? Is she all alright? If she a grown-up she would still want to be friend with him?

Ginny arrived upstairs to get Snape for supper, she walks inside his room and see Snape seating on the edge of his bed reading. Snape was too busy trying to give one of his books another go that he didn't notices Ginny was in the room. She slowly walks over to him and sits down next to him and lightly touching his shoulder. Snape's reaction caught Ginny completely off guard he began shaking with fear and held his book up to guard his face, "I'll be good please, don't." he said.

Ginny looked up at him with concern and bewilderment, was this scared little boy really Snape? The scariest professor at Hogwarts the same professor that even some seventh years are secretly scared of? "Severus, its me Ginny." she said nurturing and softly she reaches out her hand slowly to show she means no harm to him.

"Severus its okay, its supper time." she said reaching out to him.

Snape looks up at Ginny who was smiling back at him, her smile and soft voice reminded him of Lily. Snape hesitates for a few minutes wondering if he can trust her, he designs to take a chance and takes a hold of her hand and Ginny slowly walks him outside of his room. When they reach the stair and Ginny was behind him, Snape frozen up closing his eyes expecting to be reserving a push or kick down the stairs like at home.

"Are you okay?" Ginny said kneeling down to Snape. "Do you want to hold my hand as we walk signed by signed walking downstairs." Ginny said reaching out her hand and Snape hesitates before talking it as they reach the bottom of the steps they hear some arguing coming from the kitchen.

"I don't want to hear it Ron." Arthur said.

"I don't care he is a slimy git. Now that git is ruining my summer its not fair." Ron said.

"It might have escape your notice but life isn't fair, life is blood, pain, sacrifice and hardship." Snape said walking over taking a seat as the whole family looks at him, with mixed emotions and thought as Molly's hands Snape a plate of food and Ginny sits next to him. "But I respect you for being honest about the way you feel about me, I rather you hate me and be honest about it then lying and pretending you like me." Snape said looking over at Ron before he starts eating which was very little, the Weasley children looked at Snape with shock they normally have about two or three plates.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad but I can't eat all of this. Please don't be mad Mrs. Weasley." Snape said looking up at Molly.


End file.
